


A Gift Unforseen

by mage_girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Discoveries, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Angst, Han is pretty awesome, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Momma love, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Threepio, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the favourite time of the day for Leia. She would sit in the shared common room with Luke and Han, sipping an after dinner drink. She would rest her legs on Luke's lap and rest her head against Han's chest. Han would undo the intricate braids wound around her head and run his fingers through her hair.</p><p>C3PO and R2D2 visit them with some important news that will change their lives forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Unforseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> this is for my bestie, my writer in crime, and my sestra who has always been so steadfast and there for me. She reminds me there's good reasons to stay here and that choosing family can be the very best thing in the world.
> 
> I owe all the thanks in the world to my darling beta, Librariandrew for logging on and quickly beta'ing this at my request. He is such a wonderful wonderful person.
> 
> My bestie requested this as a prompt and I was so happy to fill most of them! And the ones I don't fill this story, well...

It was the favourite time of the day for Leia. She would sit in the shared common room with Luke and Han, sipping an after dinner drink. She would rest her legs on Luke's lap and rest her head against Han's chest. Han would undo the intricate braids wound around her head and run his fingers through her hair.

Luke would rub her feet and tease her about her fashion choices. Leia would glare at him half-heartedly. He knew as well as she did that she'd rather wear sensible flats or low-heeled boots than the high-heeled shoes she wore for diplomatic functions.

Of course now, her after dinner drink had no alcohol in it but she was OK with that.

Tonight, Leia was telling Han and Luke about the amusing incident with Admiral Ackbar when there was a polite cough from the doorway.

Leia looked over to see C-3PO standing there, hovering between the doorway and the squat body of R2D2.

'Is everything OK?' asked Leia.

C3PO hesitated and twitched when R2D2 let out a sharp whistle and then beeped at him at length. 

'Give him hell, Artoo,' encouraged Han with a rakish grin.

Leia shot him an exasperated glance and turned back to the golden android.

'Go on, C3PO. What's going on?'

'Artoo wants me to tell you he has a message for you. Several messages, in fact.' C3PO looked down at R2D2 and listened to the little droid beep at him some more.

'OK... were you afraid I was going to get angry if you forgot to tell me, today? I wouldn't have, OK? Everyone makes mistakes and you both have done so much for us. Please don't be afraid to tell me anything you need to,' implored Leia.

C3PO shook his head. 'That hasn't been a concern. Thank you, though. This is something else.'

Despite being an android, C3PO still had the capability for nuance and tone when he spoke. Leia could hear something unsaid in his voice and glanced at Han and Luke.

‘Do you… do you want to tell me in private?’ asked Leia.

‘Nooo… R2D2 wants you all to know because he feels it concerns all of you,’ answered C3PO, his tone apologetic.

‘OK. So what is it?’ asked Han, Luke nodding encouragingly.

‘R2D2 was doing some self-maintenance and forgot he had some hidden servers which he hadn’t accessed for a number of years.’

‘How many years?’ asked Luke.

‘Since before your father and mother died,’ answered C3PO. If he could have closed his eyes, Luke had the feeling he would have at that moment.

‘Oh…. and these messages… what are they?’ asked Leia, sitting up, Luke and Han helping her and positioning pillows behind her.

‘They’re… a series of messages to you… and to Luke… from your mother,’ replied C3PO.

Leia blinked and stared at Luke who stared right back. Seeing they were speechless, Han shook his head, slightly. 

‘I understand I’m older now and maybe my hearing isn’t as good as it used to be but did I hear that correctly? That there are messages from their mother?’ clarified Han. He could feel Leia’s fingers gripping his so hard it hurt but he didn’t pull away.

‘Yes… R2D2 apologizes for not remembering sooner. There was quite a lot that has happened,’ offered C3PO, his voice hesitant.

‘It’s OK, Threepio,’ said Luke, his voice raw but steady. ‘It wasn’t your fault or his. Do you know what the messages were about?’

C3PO turned to his short companion and listened at length as R2D2 explained. The customary snark and tone was missing from his voice and his body language. He was as attentive to R2D2 as possible and Luke didn’t miss how still C3PO held himself.

‘Padme made a series of videos for Ambassador Leia… she wanted Ambassador Leia to have something of her when the ambassador grew older… she knew that Vader’s forces would be after her and she wasn’t safe… so she wanted something of her for Ambassador Leia and for Luke… she has some videos where she addresses the both of you and some where it’s individual,’ explained C3PO.

‘Oh...’ Leia breathed out. She noticed her tight grip on Han’s fingers and eased up, giving him an apologetic smile.

‘What would spark Artoo’s memory now?’ asked Luke, curious. There had to be a _specific_ reason why the small droid remembered this important information. After all their adventures, nothing had jostled R2D2. Until now.

C3PO looked pointedly at Leia’s burgeoning stomach. ‘He remembered that Padme wanted to talk about being pregnant with you and Ambassador Leia. He remembered that she recorded things that she felt would be helpful if her daughter ever became pregnant in the future. It’s the future and Ambassador Leia is pregnant.’

Luke, Leia, and Han all exchanged exasperated, fond looks. They’d tried their hardest to convince the golden droid that he didn’t have to be so formal. Leia was just fine and the ambassador part was unnecessary. C3PO had responded he was a protocol droid and _someone_ ought to uphold that at the very least. So Ambassador Leia it was; at least they’d been able to convince him to drop the Princess part of it.

‘Oh… that makes sense. When does Artoo want us to see them?’ asked Luke. He was holding onto Leia’s other hand and could feel the maelstrom of emotions in her head.

‘We could show you one now? It’d be the perfect introduction… at least, that’s what R2D2 feels,’ suggested C3PO, his tone still somewhat hesitant.

‘Are you up for it?’ asked Han. He faced Leia, gently cupping her face with his hands.

‘I… yes. I’d love to see this,’ answered Leia. ‘But stay with me. I want you to see this, too.’

Leia turned to Luke who’d watched their exchange. ‘Are you going to be OK? You’ve never met our mother.’

Luke nodded. ‘I think it would be great to see her… I’ve imagined her in my head and you showed me photos but… to actually see a video of her? That would mean so much.’

Leia squared her shoulders, a move that made Luke’s heart ache; she only did that when she was afraid and needed to boost herself.

Luke rubbed his shoulder against hers, winning a fragile smile and he smiled back, a sunny smile that always made her eyes sparkle with amusement.

Han cleared his throat. ‘Are you two done? Because we can wait until the tender moment is over.’

Leia snorted and Luke’s smile widened into a huge grin. Trust Han to lighten the heavy emotions in his own inimitable way.

‘Yes yes…. whenever you’re ready, Artoo,’ said Leia, softly.

R2D2 whistled once and beamed a familiar looking blue figure in front of him. Luke had a feeling of deja vu.

He leaned forward and studied the woman’s face. While at first glance she looked like Leia, Luke could see the differences the longer he looked at her. Her clothing was simple yet elegant. She wasn’t wearing the white dress that Leia wore when she made that desperate video and sent it out with R2D2 on a wing and a prayer. Padme had on a dark grey dress, her hair twisted around her head in simple braids.

‘She has your eyes,’ murmured Luke, seeing the same dark brown eyes and long dark lashes. 

Leia smiled. ‘We’d look in a mirror sometimes and I felt like I was seeing an older sister. She was so beautiful, Luke.’

‘Hullo Leia and Luke. I’m recording a series of videos for you to watch when you get older. Leia, I know you will find your twin someday… and I’m so sorry we had to separate the two of you but we wanted you to be safe. One day, you’ll meet and you’ll feel that connection. Perhaps you’ll both be Jedis someday. Perhaps you can bring honour back to the Republic. But I’m ahead of myself. For now, this is just me, your mother, telling you how much I love you. And how much I wish… I wish I’ll see you grow. And that I hope these recordings let you know a fraction of what I feel for you and that you can watch these whenever you need to. Someday.’

Padme took a deep breath and composed herself. She smiled through tears that slid down her cheeks. ‘I can’t tell you how much I love you. Or how much I miss you, Luke. You’re safe and that’s what matters the most. Leia, I kept with me for a little while. She’ll be safe, too, one day. Please don’t hate your sister for knowing me, Luke. Obi-Wan counseled me as did Leia’s foster father and although I protested, I knew their advice was wise.’

Padme reached out to them, her fingers seeming to touch their faces. ‘I so wish I could see you now. So wish I could spend time with you. Could see how you’ve grown and who you’ve grown into. Perhaps you have families of your own. Perhaps you’ve eradicated the darkness that has corrupted our Republic. Or perhaps you are still fighting and this will hopefully give you the encouragement you need to keep going.’

Luke sighed wistfully, resting his head against Leia’s. He gazed at their mother’s face with wonder.

‘Whatever you are doing, I hope you’ve found each other. Know that I love you and that you are the very best part of me and your father. Know that he loved you, too. I’ll talk to you again, soon.’

The image winked out and R2D2 whistled worriedly.

‘I’m OK, Artoo,’ said Luke, giving R2D2 a reassuring smile. ‘That was… that was wonderful. I’m so glad you remembered them.’

‘It was lovely,’ said Leia, taking a deep breath. She settled back into the couch and tucked herself against Han.

Luke exchanged looks with Han over her head and then said, ‘OK, you two. Why don’t you go on and rest up for the night. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. I’ll need your help with those X-Wings, Artoo and I believe Leia needs your translation skills, Threepio.’

R2D2 beeped an affirmative and trundled out. C3PO nodded stiffly before turning around and exiting the room as well. The door slid shut behind him.

Leia put her face in her hands and her shoulders shook.

‘Leia...’ Luke trailed off, helpless. He rubbed her back, knowing where it would feel comforting.

‘Sweetheart...’ Han tried, then shook his head. ‘You don’t have to listen to it if it upsets you too much. You have the babies to think of, after all… and I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.’

Leia raised her face and it shone with grief and joy. ‘I’m OK. I really am. It’s just… I almost forgot how she sounded and how she looked… I just had these dim images and to see her again… to hear her voice… I can almost feel her fingers braiding my hair...’

‘It must be good to be reminded of that… to see her again,’ said Luke.

‘Oh, Luke… what did you think? This was the first time you really got to see her!’ exclaimed Leia, throwing her arms around him.

Luke held her tight, his face in the crook of her neck. He smelled the scent he’s loved for most of his life, now. It helped center him and stabilize him.

‘I thought it was amazing. And she’s so… she reminds me so much of you. Leia… she _remembered_ me… she _missed_ me! That… that means so much to me,’ said Luke, casting his eyes down. He’d leaned back to talk to her but his mouth trembled at the end and he couldn’t look her in the eye.

‘She was so sad when we were together. I never knew why. I knew she missed our father… I knew she missed her friends… but she never breathed a word about you. Never said anything to me. She had to keep it secret, even from me. That must have been so hard,’ murmured Leia, wiping the tears from Luke’s face with her fingertips.

‘She was keeping us both safe, in her own way. I imagine she talks about it. Maybe that helped. We’ll find out,’ said Luke.

‘You OK, pal?’ asked Han, leaning over to catch Luke’s eye.

‘I’m OK, Han. What do you think?’ asked Luke, Leia nodding and leaning her head back to gaze at Han.

‘I think it’s great. You get to reconnect with your mother… I’m sure it’s going to be good stuff. But I’m sure you’re going to have mixed feelings, too. Why don’t we listen to these a little at a time? Give us time to think about them and talk about it?’ suggested Han.

‘Why, Han Solo… since when did you become so wise?’ teased Leia, smiling.

‘I’ve always been wise. Pragmatic, even. That’s what keeps a space captain alive. That and a healthy dose of cynicism and sarcasm,’ replied Han, his lips quirking up in a smile.

Leia and Luke snorted at the same time, the looks on their faces exactly the same.

Han huffed out laughter. ‘And when I doubt you’re twins, you do something like this.’

‘It’s the Force, Han,’ replied Luke, his lips twitching.

‘I think that taking it a little at a time is a great idea. I want to just sit and watch them all but I know that’s not wise. Let’s just listen to them one at a time, maybe two at a time… and go from there,’ suggested Leia.

‘Sounds good to me,’ agreed Luke.

‘Me, too. Shall we get ready for bed?’ asked Han, looking between Luke and Leia.

‘Bed sounds good. It’s been a long day,’ said Leia, stifling a yawn.

‘I’ll race you,’ offered Luke, bouncing to his feet and grinning wickedly at Han.

‘Oh, stop you two. The last time we did this, Han ended up in medical and you had to buy us three new lamps,’ reminded Leia, chuckling. She raised her arms up and Han and Luke both helped her to her feet.

‘Awww, why do you have to remind us of the facts,’ moaned Han. He chuckled though and looped his arm through Leia’s.

Luke went first, opening up their bedroom door and stepping into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Leia took off her clothes with a sigh of happiness and put on an old t shirt of Han’s; it was thin from many washings and age and it felt good against her taut belly.

Han methodically stripped off his clothing until he was in his underwear and when Luke came out of the bathroom went in, closing the door behind him.

Luke pulled the covers down from the bed and arranged the pillows in the middle. He knew how Leia liked to sleep now that her pregnant body was unable to get comfortable easily.

Han stepped out of the bathroom and Leia tousled his hair before she went in.

‘You sure you’re OK, Luke? That’s a big deal, seeing your mom and all,’ said Han, changing into pajama bottoms and climbing into the far side of the bed.

‘Thanks, Han. I’m really OK. I need to think about it for a couple of days… but I really am happy I have this opportunity to get to know her. And Leia, too. She was young when our mother died,’ reminded Luke.

‘Right. OK. Well, if you want to go shoot stuff up or something, let me know,’ suggested Han, getting comfortable.

Luke grinned. ‘I’ll keep that in mind.’

Leia came out of the bathroom, shutting the light off. She slid into bed and wiggled into the middle, laughing when Han threw his arms around her tugged her over the rest of the way.

Once she was situated, Luke got into the bed, pulling up the covers.

‘Good night, everyone. Love you,’ said Luke, leaning over to kiss Leia.

Han waited patiently then kissed Leia as well. ‘Night. Love all over the damn place,’ he muttered.

Leia giggled. ‘Yes, that’s how it’s done, Han. Love you both. Night.’

Leia snuggled next to Luke, her arm flung across his chest and a pillow cushioning her belly. Han spooned her from behind, nuzzling his face against the soft skin of her neck.

As Leia fell asleep, she remembered the feeling of her mother’s fingers carding through her hair, humming a soft song under her breath. Leia thought she’d never feel so safe and loved ever in her life. 

She was glad to be proven wrong; Luke and Han gave her the same sense of safety and love. And she was glad to have her mother back, even if it was a video that was made so many years ago. She looked forward to watching the rest of the videos with Luke and Han. 

And someday, when the babies were children and old enough to understand, she could share this legacy with them, too. That last thought had her drifting off to sleep with a smile and a sigh of contentment.


End file.
